


Феминизм

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [26]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Феминизм

В течение трёх месяцев она доказывала, что если не лучше, то, по крайней мере, во всём равна ему.

У неё была власть свыше. Но брал её он.

Она считала это неправильным. Но сделать ничего не могла.

В течение трёх месяцев он слышал, что «если бы не мужчины, то...»

Он ни разу не дослушал до конца.

Она красила волосы в красный цвет. Ему всегда нравились рыжие.

Китаянка считала, что таким образом она демонстрирует свой протест против угнетения женщин и превосходства мужчин. Его всегда смешили идеалисты.

В течение трёх месяцев она пылко рассказывала о необходимости равенства в правах и возможностях мужчин и женщин. Он отвечал: «Да, дорогая».

Она считала, что этим он унижает её достоинство. Он полагал, что отдаёт дань уважения любовнице и удачно избегает конфликта.

...

С тех пор у него выработалась аллергическая реакция на заведомо лживые теории. Такие, как феминизм.


End file.
